


Stars Keep On Burning

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Kori and Donna share a night of passion together, and do some serious cuddling afterwards.





	Stars Keep On Burning

"Your tongue feels so good on my skin, honey..." Donna purrs as Kori is licking around her nipple teasingly, her hand groping one of her ample breasts. "Ooh, great Hera."

Kori pulls away and giggles, a pleasing sound to the Amazon's ear. "You sound very pleased. Are your breasts quite sensitive?"

She couldn't admit it, but they were. Donna did get off on by pinching and twisting her nipples sometimes whenever she was masturbating. Kori's earlier fondling did not help as she let out the cutest moan, in Kori's opinion.

"Y-Yes... They're sensitive..." Donna breathed out.

"That makes me feel pleased as well. I want to make you feel good, Donna." Kori huskily replied, starting to plant kisses onto her torso.

"Fuck, that's good, Kori, don't stop..."

The Tamaranean kept planting her affections upon Donna's body, moving down to her navel and towards her groin. Donna gripped the sheets beneath her as she let out a squealing moan, her body going tense. "Oh, fuck yes, right there! Oh, gods, Kori!"

She let out a series of heavy breaths and panting moans as the orange-skinned goddess devoured her core hungrily, making her body feel like she was being lit on fire. "Oh, Sweet Sappho, I'm going to...!"

Donna cut herself off as she let out a shrill moan, riding out her orgasm as Kori refused to let her hips go, drinking her nectar all for what she was worth. She relaxed onto the bed as the sunny alien girl then slid upwards to her lover, her nude body pressed against hers.

"Did I make you feel good, my love?" Kori hummed silkily at her raven-haired beauty.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Donna breathed out, wrapping the Tamaranean into an affectionate hug. "You made me feel like a queen. You and that skilled tongue of yours."

"You taste _delicious_ , my love." Kori returned the hug and nuzzled against her lover.

She let out a soft laugh as the two girls lay in the bed, kissing each other and basking in their warm yet radiant glow of their love.

 


End file.
